


Truth

by Aurora20



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora20/pseuds/Aurora20
Summary: Why was House getting drunk so early in the afternoon. Pre and Post-Wilson's Heart. Huddy





	1. Chapter 1

Greg House motioned to the bartender for another shot. The man took a deep breath, looked at House, shook his head but responded to the request.

It didn't take long for House to finish the next shot. He had lost count of how many it had been at that point. All he knew was that he could still hear her voice. It was a relentless ringing that no matter how much he drank he couldn't get out of his head. But he was determined he'd drink as much as necessary to make him forget.

* * *

 

Lisa Cuddy also wanted to forget. But for better or worse she didn't have the time or ability to drink away her sorrows. Instead she had a meeting. She had work. She always had work.

She braced herself after leaving House in her office for the board meeting and although she tried to drown herself in the proceedings she found it almost impossible to concentrate. When the meeting was over, she decided to try again. The ER would distract her, she'd be too busy listening to patients to hear herself think. Desperate, she was almost relieved to see a bus accident had filled the hospital's emergency room with patients. Almost.


	2. The Conference Pt. 1

Cuddy sat next to House's bed and anxiously waited for him to wake up. She couldn't believe all the things he had done to remember Amber. She had been in a fog since the previous afternoon but now she could feel herself slowly coming back to reality. The events of the previous day were eclipsed by the events of the previous year and the hundreds of little moments that led them to the place they were now.

* * *

"You turn the station one more time and you're going to lose a finger," Cuddy warned as she glared at House.

"But Mommmm," House whined. "I want to listen to Van Halen."

"We're in the country, you're probably _not_ going to find a hard rock station."

"When's the next exit?"

"Considering we just passed one I'd say another 20 miles at least."

House scrunched up his face and bit his bottom lip. "Oh. Well, where'd your bottled water go?"

"Why?" Cuddy asked suspiciously.

"I have to piss."

"You not going to the bathroom in this car!"

"In the car or in the water bottle but it's definitely going to happen."

"This is a rental car!"

"So what do you care? You're not even paying for it," House reminded her as he searched the backseat for the water bottle.

Cuddy sighed in irritation at the reminder of her fate.

She had been thrilled months earlier when the invitation arrived informing her that her alma mater, the University of Michigan wanted to honor her for her achievements at Princeton-Plainsboro. She was equally honored when she was asked to speak to the sorority she was a member of about being a female leader in the medical profession. House, who had also been invited to be honored as a famed diagnostician, never failed to remind her that for both "honors" neither was attributed to her skills as a doctor but as an administrator.

Cuddy was even more thrilled about the ceremony a week earlier when she saw an opportunity to get House out of the hospital after he fired his team. He had initially rejected the offer to speak at the school but Cuddy  was determined to capitalize on the opportunity to showcase Princeton's excellence by being the only hospital with two doctors recognized. Therefore, she offered House a deal, she'd leave him alone to do whatever for two weeks if he agreed to go to Ann Arbor.

Two weeks paid non-vacation vacation was just what the doctor ordered and House figured he could endure a weekend in Ann Arbor - he liked the city anyway.

Cuddy's thrill diminished by the day and ended completely when their flight to Detroit was redirected to Chicago due to weather. She was forced to rent a car and drive to Ann Arbor.

"Like seriously, give me the bottle, pull over or I'm just gonna let it go."

"You're not two I'm sure you can hold it for a little longer."

House scrunched up his face in thought and then shook his head. "Not so much."

"For love of…" Cuddy trailed pulling over the car. "Get out."

"Before I get out the car I want to remind you I'm a cripple and I can't exactly walk my way to the next stop."

"Get out!" Cuddy snapped, tightening her grip on the steering wheel and taking a series of deep breaths. "It's only a two days. It's only two days."


End file.
